


McGenji Week 2k17 / Day 1 / Starting Out

by CharredAshes



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, and I love it, it's absolutely tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharredAshes/pseuds/CharredAshes
Summary: "Their house. Their home. It was an old farmhouse, surrounded by rolling fields of tall grass, bright wildflowers popping like paint splatters against the canvas of green. The air smelled fresh and sweet.  It was serene. And an absolute mess."--Jesse and Genji work on fixing up their new home! It might be messy, but it's theirs.





	McGenji Week 2k17 / Day 1 / Starting Out

**Author's Note:**

> This very cute 'Genji and Jesse buy a farm' post-canon AU is the creation of http://alfheimr.tumblr.com/ !! They're an amazing artist so go show them some love! More of my fics for McGenji week will also take place in this AU, it's so good y'all! <3

“I reckon this place’ll be just about perfect in … I dunno, a decade or so?” Jesse grinned up at Genji from where he was sat on the floor, prying the lid off a can of paint held steady between his legs.

“Give or take a few years,” Genji joked in return, peering around at the barren walls of their bedroom.

Their bedroom. Their house. Their _home_. It was an old farmhouse, surrounded by rolling fields of tall grass, bright wildflowers popping like paint splatters against the canvas of green. The air smelled fresh and sweet.  It was serene. And an absolute mess.

The walls all needed fresh paint, the floors were scuffed beyond reason, the ancient appliances were on their last legs, and they couldn’t reasonably move much furniture in until they’d done the bulk of the major fixing up. Every room had at least one bucket to catch drips from the leaking roof when it rained. The bannister on the stairs was creaky and loose. And that was just the house! The yard was overgrown, the barn was filthy and unsafe, and what had once been a greenhouse was a forgotten building with broken panes of glass.

But none of that mattered, because for all that was wrong with the property, the only thing that _really, truly_ mattered was the fact that it was _theirs_. It was not the residential hall on an Overwatch base or a dingy motel room or an empty train car. It was firm and permanent, a testament to all they’d been through and the fact that, in the end, when they reached the crest of that seemingly insurmountable hill, they found each other again and took each other’s hands to begin the trek down the other side.

“What d’ya think for dinner tonight?” Jesse asked as he poured the paint into the pan and picked up a roller brush.

“I’m not sure we have many choices,” Genji said, grabbing his own roller to start on one of the other walls. “Peanut butter sandwiches I suppose, unless you want to fight with the stove.”

“I’ll see what I can do. We have noodles, right?”

“Mm-hmm.”

The paint they’d chosen for their bedroom was a soothing off-white with a warm undertone to it – the neutral starting point to who knows what. Their décor sensibilities weren’t exactly the same. Blending them would be interesting and maybe a little bit of a disaster, but Jesse was sure that no matter what it’d also be perfect.

The pitter-patter of little paws on the plastic sheets protecting their floor announced the arrival of their aging, chubby calico cat. She meowed loudly at them as she came to investigate, ever the talkative one. Genji tried to gently shoo her away from the pan of paint.

She lifted her paw.

“Sweetpea, no.”

She hovered it over the paint.

“ _Sweetpea_.”

She dipped her paw right into it.

“Sweetpea!” The in-unison shout of her name from both Jesse and Genji, along with the surprising texture of the paint against her foot startled her, and off the bobtail went, racing out of the room, leaving a line of little white pawprints in her wake. Jesse and Genji dropped their brushes to chase after her, one after the other.

If cyborg speed was good for anything, it was good for chasing after your misbehaving cat. Sweetpea was – well, actually, she wasn’t that fast at all. Top speed didn’t last long with her, and soon enough she was sort of just plodding along down the hall, trying to shake the remainder of the paint from her paw as she went. Genji scooped her up. She meowed. Jesse panted as he met them, hands on his knees. He wasn’t much one for sprinting, but it was obvious he was being overdramatic for effect. Genji couldn’t help but grin, despite knowing this.

“You’re a criminal,” he told Sweetpea, taking her little face in his hands and gently squishing her furry cheeks. “You did paint crimes and now you have to be punished with a bath. I hope you’re proud of yourself.” She purred and nuzzled her head into his hands. “… Okay, good point, just don’t do it again.” His eyes flickered up to his smiling husband. “I’ll clean the floor while you clean our little outlaw up?”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you back upstairs to paint when I’m done.” There was a quick exchange of kisses, and then Jesse went to grab a wet rag and get to work before the paint dried.

***

Some hours later – with the door firmly closed this time despite Sweetpea’s meows of complaint – the bedroom was successfully given its new coat of paint.

“Looks good,” Jesse grinned, offering his hand to Genji for an accomplished high-five.

“Do you want to start on dinner?” Genji asked, beginning to gather up their supplies and tidy up.

“Yeah, I’m starvin’.” Jesse went and opened the door, sweeping Sweetpea up before she could come trotting in and find any more wet paint to play in. “C’mon lil lady, you can help me with dinner.” He cradled her in the crook of his arm like a baby as he headed downstairs, scratching her belly and smiling at the purrs she gave in response. “It’s excitin’ movin’ someplace new, ain’t it?”

He set her on the counter and she sat to watch as he went to fill a pot of water. “It’ll be better once we have everythin’ cleaned up an’ the furniture moved in,” Jesse promised her. He fiddled with the dials on the stove – you had to press and turn them just right to get an eye to turn on. Jesse was pretty sure it was some kind of fire hazard, so that was first on their list to replace. “We’re gonna get it fixed up real nice. I’ll put some nice soft seatin’ by that big window in the front, so you can sleep in the sun without havin’ to be on the floor.”

Jesse leaned his elbow on the counter and stroked his fingers through her fur as he spoke to her. “We’re gonna take good care a’ this place. Tidy up that barn, get some animals, maybe. Fix that greenhouse so your daddy can plant some things. I think we’re gonna be real happy here for a real long time, don’t you?” She meowed, and Jesse grinned.

“I agree,” came a soft voice behind him as arms looped around his waist. Genji pressed himself against Jesse’s back. “I’m looking forward to getting a real bed and waking up to my husband’s handsome face every morning.”

“Aw, well that makes two of us, sugar plum,” Jesse said, squirming around in Genji’s arms to face him. He took the shorter man’s jaw in his hands, fingers stroking over his cheeks. “You are so … _So_ beautiful.” His voice was a whisper. He leaned down. Genji pushed up on tippy-toes to meet him.

Their kiss was slow, unhurried, but not quite lazy. There was a firmness to it, a passion. It was the kiss of two people who had the rest of their lives to spend together and knew it, but also the kiss of two people just as eagerly and fully in love as they had been since they were much younger. Genji’s fingers ran down Jesse’s chest, across his belly and to his hips, where they gently squeezed.

“I love you,” Jesse murmured as he broke the kiss to breathe, panting warmly against Genji’s softly parted lips.

“I love _you_ ,” Genji replied, smiling around the words. The sound of bubbles beginning to rise in the pot dragged Jesse’s attention, regretfully, away from Genji and back to preparing dinner.

They hadn’t gotten around to buying a TV yet, but they had internet set up, and their mattress was set up with its blankets and pillows in the guest room while they got their eventual bedroom painted and set up. Dinner that night meant pasta and setting up a laptop in front of their mattress to stream something to watch while they ate. There was a simple coziness to the setup, all snuggled up under a thick, warm comforter as they ate. Dishes could wait until the morning, because when eating was done, it was vitally important to get back to snuggling as soon as they possibly could. Sweetpea found herself the best spot between them and curled up, leeching warmth from the both of them.

“What’s on the agenda tomorrow?” Jesse asked in a murmur. The room was lit only by the glow from the computer.

“More painting,” Genji yawned. “Then we need to start figuring out the floors. Did you schedule a roofer like I asked?”

“Yeah, they’re comin’ to look at the leaks on Friday.”

“Good.” There was a moment of quiet as Genji turned his head to nuzzle lovingly into the crook of Jesse’s neck. The noise from the show they were watching melted into a buzz as Jesse focused on just the gentle sounds of their breathing. Jesse’s hand slid up Genji’s chest, to the natural flesh on the left side, and he hummed happily at the feeling of the strong heartbeat beneath his palm.

“Darlin’ …”

“Yes?”

“I’m just … Really happy.” He could feel Genji’s lips curl into a smile against his neck.

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, i take commissions! you can find more information @ strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com and contact me there or on twitter @CharlieAsh - or you could buy me a coffee! ko-fi.com/charlieash
> 
> this work can also be read and reblogged on tumblr! http://strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com/post/167925171806/mcgenji-week-2017-day-1-starting-out
> 
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
